


Some like it hot

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi ain't alone in this. [Mafia AU]





	Some like it hot

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday aphin! who i know likes it hot ✌︎('ω')✌︎

It'd been around the time when he was still a brat.

Negotiations had fallen through with the rivaling family of Reiss. And they, the Ackermans were then locked in heated conflict against them. It was considered quite unfortunate since his Uncle Kenny was supposed to marry the head of the Reiss family at the time, sorta bring their houses together that sorta shit. But someone or someother had been against it (the brother, Rad? Ron? Rod? whatever) and a whole bunch of complications started to arise leaving no other option but to fight. It really was a tragedy, since Kenny's betrothed, Uli ended up dying in the crossfire.

If his Uncle was choked up about the matter, Levi doesn't know. Kenny has always had a weird way of dealing with grief his mum used to tell him and Levi could sorta see with his own eyes. Kenny never had any qualms with resorting to violence when it came down to it, it was what their sort do. Levi didn't have any objections either. It is their duty. When the tough gets going...

However, Levi couldn't stand, even as a kid, that normal people... people outside families like theirs... getting caught up in their conflict despite the inevitability of it happening.

It just so happened a doctor they'd found along the way during one of their skirmishes wasn't tied to either side and his wife had been with him. For some reason Kenny had convinced him (easily, what a soft hearted prick) to treat some of their guys who were looking in for worse than better shape. And for some reason, some of the Reiss lot had gotten confused on what dark haired beauty to kidnap- had taken the doctor's wife instead of Levi's mum, Kuchel. A real kerfuffle it was. More hot headed than he is now, Levi had gone right after them. Saved the doctor's wife, and in return, that crying, overly grateful doctor had told him-

In order to return the favour, though it wasn't really anything at all.

That he was retiring soon from being a doctor, to go raise a family with his new wife.

And run the bathhouse her brother had left her.

Levi would be welcomed at anytime to the bathhouse.

Not a bad deal, Levi likes taking baths.

But he had his own conditions since it is a community shared space.

Given he's not much time on his hands due to his position. Levi shook hands with the doctor and told him his terms. He'd always tell the doctor in advance when he is going to visit. So the doctor could properly and thoroughly clean the bathhouse before his arrival. That he gets to bathe alone. And that, he'd only visit every five years. Sounds reasonable right?

The doctor and his wife, full of gratitude, had told him it'd be no problem at all.

\--

It really is nice, the bathhouse.

They always made sure it is spick and span, unoccupied, and closed exclusively for him. Just the hot steaming water, a selection of soaps and shampoos he could or need not use for the wash off before he got to soak.

It'd been going well all these years. And he especially enjoyed having a secluded soak after a hard mission.

Yes, his terms have always been met perfectly. No problems.

Until today.

There is someone else in the bathhouse.

He'd been awed at the level of cleanliness, even better than usual this time. Not sure about the floral scent carried on the steam, until he saw the cause to be the rose petals floating almost as sensually on the surface of the water as the figure dipped halfway into the bath is. Lounging about too comfortably when it isn't even his bath.

Levi's body is chilled from the wash off. His slicked back hair still dripping as he makes his way to the pool he typically soaks in.

He crosses his arms, only a tad annoyed that some stranger didn't heed the signs that said the bathhouse is closed today, right now. For him. (Though that last bit is never shared). Not so much shy to bare his body, but just not wanting to deal with the usual stigma the tattoos covering him causes. Hidden beneath a dark and clean cut suit typically, each fierce mark of art is a signification of his importance and experience in his family. With his Uncle deceased he'd taken over as head a few years ago. The tattoo on his back completed of a dragon and tiger raging against and for the other. While various family insignias covered the rest of him below the neck, to the wrist, and to the ankle. It was obvious what all this ink would mean. And anyone with a brain could figure out it meant one thing- mafia.

Actually the stigma might help if it meant, whoever this intruder is, would fuck off out of his bath right away. Or so Levi had been thinking until he got closer. His scowl lessening, and the profanity that'd been on his lips dispersing, as he can't help but say instead- "Oh, not bad."

Incredibly beautiful, and almost mistaken for a woman, is the young man soaking in his bath. His visage sleepy; he must have nodded off in the hot bath and only awakens from Levi speaking. Unable to detect his presence beforehand. The young man snaps awake almost instantly at his words, eyes wide and gaping. Levi trying to decide already if this young man's gaze is his most lovely feature. Or rather his chocolate brown hair? His slim frame? His soft pink lips? Levi cannot make up his mind.

Especially since, in his surprise on seeing Levi the young man abruptly stands and tries to get out of the bath. A few hurried apologies, stuttering from those overly soft and pink looking lips, his round and plump ass looking the same. Bared to Levi as he lifts a leg up out onto the floor above. A few rose petals sticking to it and a hip. Levi thinks he decides then.

"Oi. Where do you think you're going?"

The young man halts. Too afraid to move but too afraid not to. Caught between that contradiction.

"Ha? Excuse me? I'm getting out! This is... supposed to be your bath isn't it!"

"You know that much, but you were already helping yourself to it." Levi quips, curious. Almost amused that as he looks the young man's body up and down, that lovely gaze tries to discreetly prevent itself from doing the same to him. "Wanna explain the situation to me?"

The young man gapes, shivering, he sinks back down into the water, wanting to be warm again.

"I... I was testing to see if the water may be too hot for you."

"Is that so?" Levi says, getting into the bath. The young man's body, tense, eases as Levi's body is covered by the water. That ease not for long, as Levi draws closer to him, sitting next to him in the bath. He throws an arm over his shoulders. Voice smooth. But not as smooth as this beauty’s skin.

"It ain't hot enough. Don't cha think? Hn... what's your name?"

Levi's grip is too firm for the young man to draw out from it.

Levi continues, realising at least one part of what he's doing could be considered rude... forward.

"I'm Levi."

Those pink lips are licked at, as he is replied to, a smile too bold and smittening upon them that Levi can hardly contain his anticipation-

"My name is Eren."

"Eren?" Levi tries out immediately. Needing little encouragement.

"Well Eren, like I said, how about you explain the situation here for me?"

Eren looks bewildered, as he realises his excuse of earlier was not good enough. His ears still red from the fact.

"That is! To say! Mr Levi! Uhm! Sir! I... I was testing the temperature of the bath, because..."

There's a slight splash as Eren leans closer to him, unmeaning or intentionally, Eren's hand is on his thigh as he manages it out. "I'm... I'm here as a...a special service! To make sure you have... the best bathhouse experience ever!"

Eren's face is flushed from gushing that all out. He looks rather pleased with his statement, until he realises, in his bid to be taken sincere. His hand is... and he only notices where it is as Levi clasps his hand over it, beneath the water.

"Perfect," Levi says.

"What is?" Eren replies, unable to get away before, definitely unable to get away now.

"You."

Levi leans forward to kiss him.

\--

The bath is immensely hot.

And Levi has to rate this special service ten stars, with how eagerly Eren accepts Levi's tongue in his mouth as they make out in the bath. Levi wasting no time to grope at Eren's soft ass beneath the water. Pressing him to him and against the concrete wall behind him, halfway. The cut off is too much, Eren is whining. So Levi lifts him out onto the floor above. Water sliding across, dripping from- Eren's pretty skin. Eren whining some more at the slight change in temperature. Until Levi's body is covering his own. All over him some more. Droplets of water getting on to him, between them.

Levi kisses and sucks at every inch of Eren's skin he can get into contact with. Sliding back halfway down, legs in the water as he lowers his mouth to Eren's chest. Eren's flat breasts plumping in the slightest as Levi sucks and pinches at his nipples. Pointed from the cooler air above the water, the steam not entirely enough, and also from Levi's attention ravaged upon them. Levi licks down to Eren's belly. Crouching in the water as Eren sits up at the edge. A hand and curled fingers at his gasping mouth, he's moaning and crying out as Levi bites and kisses, sucks at his fatty thighs. Levi's hands clenching under them as his parts and lifts them. Eren crying out louder and harder as Levi takes Eren's erect cock into his mouth and begins to suck at it. Eren's fingers at his slicked back hair, trembling upon it, then the back of his head, gently gliding down his neck. To touch at his back. The flexing muscles there.

"N,no- no, not there sir. Ah! Please, Mr Levi! Please! Above! Above me!"

So Eren says, trying not to flex his hips into Levi's hungry and insistent mouth. Levi takes Eren's cock out from it.

"Are you sure this ain't what you want? How about this?"

Levi asks, as he rises out of the bath to push Eren down onto the bath floor once more, kissing him all over, before crouching back into the water. He spreads Eren's legs and grabs hold of his ass. Each of Eren's soft and red looking ass cheeks, well fondled at. Levi has one barely in each hand. He squeezes both as he parts them, to look at Eren's yet to be played with tight little hole. Levi leans forward to lick at it, causing a jolt from Eren who tries to push him away with a foot. Levi gives his ass a harder squeeze and that measly resistance crumbles as Levi begins to eat him out, Eren gasping all the while, his hips rolling forward, especially cooperative. Growingly so once Levi replaces his tongue with his fingers. Eren's feet and toes clenching over the edge of the bath. Eren is shuddering and shivering as Levi works his fingers deeper into him. Levi watching, curious and aroused, as Eren's asshole turns from light pink to dark, the same swollen shade as his nipples, the longer Levi teases him.

Eren's hands rise to clutch and pull at Levi's shoulders as the older man hovers over him. Enjoying watching Eren's flustered and pleasured expressions, his perk nipples vying for more attention. Levi leans forward to suck at them. Rolling the tips about on his tongue. Eren whines about that as well, so Levi moves his mouth over his. Their tongues touching and rolling about with each other's, as he continues to drag his fingers in and near out of Eren's asshole, the cheeks of Eren's ass clenching and sucking his digits in. Levi can't wait to get his cock inside Eren.

Impossibly hard, he drags them both back into the bath. Eren sighing in relief when the still hot and steaming water touches his skin. His voice pitching as Levi's fingers are replaced with his large hard cock. Levi had sat Eren upon his cock as they'd slid back into the bath. Levi turns them around. His back to the wall of the pool, Eren's legs are wrapped around his hips. Seated on his cock, his hands at his shoulders. Eren starts to move. Riding his cock in the hot hot hot water, Levi can only say it is hot hot hotter inside Eren as he grunts, moans. The water in waves from them, splashing as Eren fucks himself harder on Levi. Levi taking hold of Eren's hips, bites and sucks at Eren's breasts, his cute dark pink nipples. Almost as dark as the marks Levi has left all along his neck, his body, his thighs and ass.

As Levi cums inside Eren, filling him up-

"How is it Eren? Hot enough for you?"

Eren's flat belly to the hard muscle all along his torso. Eren clutching at him as his arms dangle across his shoulders. Eren's hand against the back of his head, cradling as his lips brush against his in reply-

"Yes! How about you sir?"

Levi almost smirks, but it's lost as he says, "Almost."

His mouth over Eren's, he fists a hand around Eren's cock and beats him off.

Levi would cum a second time right now if he could, from how dark and soft Eren's lips are to his.

They go back and soak in the bath for hours after their climax.

Another wash off for other reasons before toweling each other dry. Eren's hands all over him, amazed at his hard body, and given it's been enough time. Levi fucks him in the changing room, against a locker. Eren's voice even louder and sweeter each time Levi gets to cum inside him and make him cum in turn. It seems they will never leave the bath, but eventually it is managed.

Eren offers for Levi to come into his house, and into his room...

\--

Eren is rather amazed at Levi's stamina but thinks it's no surprise.

As Levi moves up and down.

Eren's bedroom door opens and an older but familiar Carla is seen. A tray with a plate of freshly baked chocolate cookies, a glass of milk cold, and a mug of steamed milk on it. Carla holds a hand to her mouth in shock at what she's seeing. Not at Levi's state of semi undress, or his tattoos but-

"Eren! It's not polite to sit on your guest like that!"

Eren flushes.

Sitting atop of Levi as he'd been doing his pushups.

Levi had been doing them with ease even with Eren sitting upon his back, reading a magazine.

"It's fine mum! Mr Levi is really strong!"

Carla still frowns in concern, but Levi does really look like he is having no trouble at all holding Eren like that.

"Well, that does appear to be so... but how about a break? Milk for strong bones! Though, I suppose you don't really need that anymore Mr Ackerman."

Eren has already started eating the hot cookies, thanking his mum through full cheeks. Carla sighs at her son's sometimes lack of manners. Often situational. Levi sits up and picks up the cold glass of milk, knowing from his prolonged stay (a few days has become a few weeks) that the heated milk is Eren's. Not about to be rude to his hostess. He drinks it down. Licking his lips. Not only did they let him use their bathhouse for free, they'd even allowed him to borrow some dark blue sweats off their old man. Who'd be back from his trip finally, just in time for dinner, and would surely be ecstatic to see after all these years- Levi is visiting not only the bathhouse but their home!

Levi feels kinda like an idiot for not seeing the similarity between mother and son sooner, but a lot of crazy shit had happened that day and it'd been years ago since he'd seen her. And she may have gotten more covered in blood than he'd meant to, which he'd apologised to Grisha about, that day. Grisha too busy apologising and thanking him in turn. Since what really mattered was she was safe and sound, her and the baby to be...

Oh boy.

It'd been a boy huh?

Eren has nearly finished all the cookies but managed to save Levi one, holding it out to push into Levi's mouth. Levi eats it. Eren smiling at him.

Carla lets them know what time Grisha should be home, and what's for dinner before retiring downstairs.

Levi asks Eren to assist him in doing sit ups.

\--

Dinner is eventful. 

Especially (properly suited for the occasion) Levi rises from his seat after the meal to get on his knees before Grisha and Carla to ask them for Eren's hand. Approval is given all around and Grisha has started crying, again. Carla insisting Eren come bake some celebratory sweets with her.

Tonight, Levi is in Eren's bed.

Eren looking as sleepy as he'd been in the bath. Softly yet intrigued. Is drawing his fingers over the lines of Levi's tattoos. Eren had been more quiet this time they'd fucked and with good reason. The sweat is still drying from their bodies as Levi wonders if it's bad manners to people outside of his kind, to have a lay with your fiancé so quickly and in the home of his upbringing no less.

It's a passing thought since Eren looks happy, and that's what matters most. Eren had been gushing to him, when the night was younger. That he’d never thought he’d fall even more in love with his hero... how grateful he is, for had Levi not been there that day... as his fingers still, Levi begins to run his fingers over Eren's skin, waking him from the brief bout of slumber he'd begun to fall into. Given it’d interrupted his speaking. Squirming. Eren pouting too cutely or was it too cute because it is Eren doing it?

"That tickles!"

Levi continues to draw his fingers across Eren's skin. Kissing his brow.

"I ain't the one who'll do the work, but I'll be sure to choose the best for you."

Eren looks at him, confusion genuine rather than sleepy, "What are you talking about sir?"

Levi brushes a thumb over one of Eren's nipples, causing him to shudder and snuggle up closer to him. Eren's body a canvas matched but yet to match his own.

"The tattoos. I think... flowers will suit you best."

Levi feels Eren's palm against his cheek as he cups it.

"Flowers?"

"Ah, there's gotta be roses. It's a promise alright. My Eren, my flower."

Eren calls him an idiot, seems pleased nonetheless.

Kissing his cheek.

They fall asleep.

\--

Of course, given their family.

It just had to happen on their wedding day.

Eren has been kidnapped.

Even with the protection of his squad, he'd been taken away. It's through a lot of pain, blood, and trial for Levi to finally track down the bastard who'd taken him, but Levi isn't surprised to find out the Reiss are involved. They'd been laying low for too long, and had got it into their thick skulls that the best thing to do after having fucked off into hiding after losing so much of their territory would be to crash an Ackerman wedding.

They really are beaten dogs. One after another they'd lost heirs. Uli's successor Frieda had been shot down in a conflict with another family just like Uli had with theirs, and her half sister who was the most competent, and was to be Frieda's successor. Ended up eloping with some leader of some other gang. It was a damn mess, their whole family. Not saying his always had their shit together, but at least they stuck together. There'd been rumors too, that the desperate Reiss was even thinking of considering letting their blood relatives the Fritz join them again. Despite that they'd split decades ago on account of different morals and aspirations; and hated each other even more than they hated the Ackermans.

It’s rather bullshit.

But Levi is here.

In their headquarters where Eren had been taken. His suit is a mess, and it honestly isn't how he'd have liked Eren to see him in it. When he finds Eren... at the very least he's relieved to see Eren is safe and unharmed, in his pristine bridal white... not a speck of blood or dirt on him.

Bodies piled up behind Levi. Along every room, every hall and every staircase.

Levi opens the partly agape door fully, ready to unleash hell.

Stilling as the figure kneeled before Eren begs him-

"I chose to go into this world so you wouldn't have to! Eren! They're desperate, they'd have even made you head in my place if I didn't-"

"Made me? I choose what to do with my future! Big brother!"

Levi stills completely.

The fuck?

He looks at the kneeling figure. A beast of a man. The current head of the Reiss family, Zeke Fritz.

The _fuck?_

Eren is looking down at Zeke, eyes full of fury.

"I am free!" a hand over his heart as he continues, his anger boiling over, "Zeke, you have always tried to run away from the path in front of you. But I am not like you! Fate has brought me here, and I will see that fate to the end!"

Zeke shaking his head.

"It's not too late Eren! You don't have to marry that Ackerman and enter this world of bloodshed!"

Eren is unbuttoning the front of his wedding gown.

Levi seething as Eren bares a shoulder to Zeke. The high collar and long sleeves hiding it, what Levi had wanted revealed to him on their honeymoon.

The beautiful array of flowers, red roses entwined as Levi had insisted upon Eren's skin, a proof of his dedication, his love.

"I was born into this world! While our father may merely be a doctor, he did marry both your mother a Fritz and later my mother a Kruger! If I did not become an Ackerman this conclusion would have already been any way... stupid big brother... it's by my free will that I'm marrying Mr Levi! How... how dare you interrupt our wedding!"

Narrowly Zeke misses the bullet as Levi throws away the gun he'd just shot. Out of ammunition from the skirmishes it’d took to make it here.

He draws out a sword.

His family's specialty.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Zeke cries out alarmed while Eren's face is joyous. Turning to him.

"Mr Levi!"

Levi dives his sword into the floor as he stands before Eren, removing his jacket. He places it over Eren. Covering his bare shoulder and arm.

"We're getting out of here immediately, Eren."

Taking up his sword, he points it at Zeke who had taken cover behind the desk. Reemerged, weapon at hand. Wanting to shoot with the gun he's retrieved, hidden there. But is unable to with Eren so close to Levi.

As they escape.

Zeke yells for Eren not to go.

Levi hefts Eren into his arms and dashes through an already broken window, onto the safety net set up by his squad below. They cover them to the safe point. Levi carrying Eren the whole way with ease.

Secure in the back seat of the getaway car.

Levi calls Hanji.

"Do it now."

Mike speeds them away as the building explodes somewhere behind them.

Levi sighing a sigh of relief as the fire and smoke billows up into the sky, the passengers unable to be seen through the bullet proof tinted windows of his fast car. It really was a good thing he'd called back up from Erwin earlier.

As Levi frets over what just happened...

Eren takes his hand into his, his head resting against his shoulder as he blinks away exhaustion.

Not telling Levi a thing until Levi folds his other hand over Eren's in response.

Eren says.

"Don't worry my love, you will get to see all of it."

Levi smiles.

How his flower has bloomed.


End file.
